Our Love Will Never Die
by MysticStories
Summary: This is an AU all human Stelena story set at College. You will experience the ups and downs of these two misunderstood students; and how through these challenges Stefan and Elena find love that never dies.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

___Dear Diary,_

_You know that saying, "Little fish in a big pond" well I feel as is if I am that little fish. Tomorrow morning I leave the only place I have ever been able to call home; Mystic Falls. I am starting college at the University of Washington, 2,700 miles from here, leaving behind my boyfriend Matt, my best friend Bonnie, and my family. If I continue writing about my feeling of leaving, I know I will want to stay; so I need to stop._

*****Author's Note*****

** Hey everyone we wanted to introduce ourselves! Our names are Jocelyn and Julie we are two best friends who got so frustrated with season 4 of the Vampire Diaries that we wanted to give Stelena some hope and love. Yes, this will be a Stelena story, 100%. We love feedback and suggestions, if you ever want to give us any don't be afraid to write a review. Also, if you have questions just ask! We are going to write this story to the best of our abilities, so we hope you love it. This is for all you amazing Stelena fans out there…ENJOY!**

** Love,**

** Jocelyn and Julie **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

__"ELENA GET YOUR BUTT UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR THE AIRPORT IN TWO HOURS AND YOU HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS STILL"

"OKAY…OKAY I'm up, I'm up." I groggily shout back to my mom Miranda. I kick aside the same blankets that kept me cocooned all night while sitting up on the edge of my bed. I look around the room I have had all my life and see it all packed up. My whole world somehow fits in five suitcases and three boxes.

As I get up from my bed and make my way to the bathroom I hear Jeremy blasting his music as usual, some things never change. As I am undressing I look in the mirror, surrounded by pictures of my best friend Bonnie and boyfriend Matt, and realize that this could be the last time I ever get ready for a new day here. My long, chocolate brown hair cascades messily around my shoulders as I take my bun out. My brown eyes look tired, as I had trouble sleeping last night from the nerves of leaving. With a sigh I head into the shower.

Coming downstairs about fifteen minutes later I see my mom and dad sitting in the kitchen with their coffee cups in hand, as usual. Somehow they act like it is a normal day that I am not leaving.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?" My dad, Grayson, asks me.

"Morning...Umm… good I guess, more nervous than anything." He smiles and gives me a nod that I have come to recognize as good. I head over to my usual place at the table to see that my mom has made me my favorite French Toast. I smile as I sit down and dig in.

After I finished my French Toast I say thank you to my mom, and get up to put my plate in the sink. As I turn around back to the table I bump into Jeremy, who I didn't hear come in. I mumble a "sorry" and move out of his way. He doesn't respond and brushes by. It is obvious that he is upset about something, but probably won't tell me what. Realizing what time it is I tell my parents I will be back in a couple hours, so I can say goodbye to my friends.

Driving to Bonnie's house seems to take forever. As I pull up in the driveway I see her grandma sitting on the front porch. I get out of my car and approach her, "Good morning Mrs. Bennet." I say with a wide smile.

"Hello Elena, Bonnie is in her room."

"Thanks." I say walking into the house.

When I get to Bonnie's door, I can hear muffled sobs from the other side. I knock quietly on the door. _Knock, knock, knock, _and ask if I can come in.

"Yes" she says quietly.

As I walk through the door I see Bonnie curled up in a ball on her bed. I walk over to the bed and sit down with her. I grab her hand and say, "Bonn, what's wrong?"

"It's no-no-nothing really, It's just that I feel as if everything will change after you leave, I mean it has been the three of us since we were in first grade; now Rebekah is gone, and your leaving too…"

"I know it's sad, but this is what I need. I can't stay here forever… I can't keep seeing Rebekah everywhere I look in this town…"

_**Flashback One Year Ago**_

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away"

_Rebekah and I belted out as we are driving home from The Grill. It was girls' night out so no Matt for me today. Pulling up at Bonnie's we shout goodbye as she scrambles to leave the car with shout, "Let me out the two of you singing is making my ears bleed!" And with a little laugh we make sure she gets into her house okay and drive off. Now we are headed to my house so I don't miss curfew…again. _

_ "SOOOOO how far have you gone with Matt?" Rebekah asks with a smirk_

_ I blush and reply, "Well not too far… not as far as you have gone with Tommy"_

_ "What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_ "Oh come on, don't act so innocent; while you may have forgotten it, I haven't! You told me a few weeks ago when you were drunk at Brad's party"_

_ "WHAT! I was not drunk, if anything I was open and free like a river, or stars in the sk…:_

_ "REBEKAH WATCH OUT" I shout as I start to feel the glass pierce my skin from the windshield. The car flips over after we swerve to not hit a tree. The next ten seconds kind of blur together. One minute we are laughing and the next I am reaching over trying to see if she is still conscious. When I get nothing in return I flip out and grab my phone, dialing 911. _

_The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with my mom, dad, Jeremy, and Bonnie all by my bedside._

_ "Where's Rebekah?" I croak out of my dry throat._

_ "Oh honey, I am sorry Rebekah didn't make it."_

_**Present Time**_

"I understand that you want to forget about Rebekah, but that doesn't mean you have to forget about me too."

"I don't want to forget you... I just need to move on from this town, not you Bonn. I love you." I say as I go in for a hug. She replies with the same realizing it was time for me to go.

"Have fun and don't forget about me" she says as she wipes away the remaining tears.

"NEVER" I say walking away from the best friend I have ever known. Leaving the house and getting into my car a few tears fall from my lashes, but I know the hardest is still to come…Matt.

Matt's little house looms in front of me. I slowly make my way to the door and knock. Matt opens the door and immediately pulls me into a long hug. We are suffocated: the intense feeling of me leaving.

"Are you all packed" Matt asks.

"Yeah, my parents are now loading the car to go to the airport" I respond

"Oh." He said with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"Matt," I said as I started to talk, but he interrupted me and said "Elena we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"Us"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you so much! I know that you are leaving, but I don't want it to change anything about our relationship. You're my whole world. I love Elena." He said and then kissed me.

It lasted about ten seconds, until I pulled away. He looked really confused, I quickly said " I have to go. I will call you later." I then rushed out the door and into my car, driving away without looking back. When I reached my house, my parents were finishing packing up the car. I got out and walked up to them. "Do you guys need any help?" I asked.

My dad said "No, honey we got it. Why don't you go say goodbye to Jeremy?"

I walked into the house and up the stairs. As I got closer to his door I got nervous and I didn't know why. I knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. I decided to just walk in. when I walked in I saw Jeremy lying on his bed with his headphones on. I walked up to him and took off his headphones and said with a laugh "Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?"

"I don't want to talk Elena, please leave." He said snarky attitude.

"No Jer, I am not going to leave without saying goodbye. Now come over and give me a hug."

"Fine" he said as he stomped over to me and loosely put his arms around me. "Goodbye Lena"

"Bye Jer, love you."

"Love you too." He said quietly as he fell back onto his bed. I quietly shut the door as a tear rolled down my cheek. I turned around and slowly walked down the stairs. I walked out my front door and to the driveway.

"Are you ready to go Lena?" My mom asked

I nodded, trying to hold back tears. I got into the backseat and shut the door. My parents got in and started to drive. I leaned my head against the window and watched the town fade away as we kept driving.

The airport was bustling with excited travel jitters and I felt happy but also sad because I knew my life would never be the same after today. Checking in was easy because my parents had already called ahead and set up how my bags would get there. Then, all I needed was my boarding pass. Security went easy, took a long time because most people don't know the rules of traveling.

Once I was finally at my gate, I took out the information packet the school had sent me two weeks ago, it talked about all I needed to know while checking into the school. It also talked about my roommate. Apparently her name was Lexi and she was a sophomore…great so she will hate me because I am a freshman. I board the plane and take my seat. I hope that the flight will go easy and I will be in Seattle in no time. Four hours later I woke up to a flight attendant saying that we were landing. That's when I got excited. I kept looking out the window.

When we finally landed, I got off the plane, grabbed my bags, and flagged down a cab. Twenty minutes later I arrived to The University of Washington. I got out of the cab, grabbed my bags and headed to check-in.

"Hello what's your name?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Elena Gilbert." I said proudly.

I then heard a high pitched "Oh my god! You're Elena? That means you're my roommate. Oh my god this is so exciting!" I turned around to see a gorgeous, tall, blonde girl with brown eyes standing in front of me. "Sorry! If I seem a little weird it's just that last year I had a horrible roommate so, I am excited to get a new one."

"Oh, no you don't seem like a weirdo at all, and I am excited too." I said.

After I finished check-in, Lexi and I walked to our dorm so, I could drop off my bags and settle in. We walked through the door and into the small dorm room. I set my stuff down on the bed that Lexi didn't pick. She said "I hope you don't mind that I took the left side."

"No, no, no that is absolutely fine because I usually like the right side anyways."

"Ok, awesome." She said with a bright smile.

After I got done unpacking an hour later, Lexi suggested that we go meet some new people. We were walking through the courtyard when I saw him. He was standing about ten feet away when I first saw him. He was talking to a group of people and they were laughing at something he said. He was gorgeous, with his chiseled cheekbones, perfect hair, and amazing body. I couldn't help but stare. I was snapped out of my gazing when I heard Lexi.

"That's Stefan Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Stefan's POV)**_

"Somehow I think the dorm got smaller" Tyler my roommate from last year says to me as we start to unpack our belongings.

"Well it is either that or your ego got bigger." I responded back. All my stuff fit on the right side of the room. For some reason I had always liked being on the right better. I had left most of my things in a storage unit across town for the summer so I had to go pick up my stuff and get settled.

"Ha very funny, I haven't heard that one before." Tyler's face was not amused. We had met last year at a freshman orientation in New York that the school had set up. After we hit it off we decided to request to be roommates. It worked out good, we both knew our way around the campus and our social groups skyrocketed. Tyler couldn't have been more thrilled, me on the other hand could have cared less. I am not the most social person; I don't sleep with every girl who comes up to me. That right is deserved for my older brother Damon, who graduated last year, was the douchebag of the campus. Everyone knew about him, most guys wanted to be him. Unfortunately, they also linked me to him, assuming we would be exactly the same, what with us being brothers.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts, "Hello," I answered without even looking at the caller ID thinking it would be my dad or something like that.

"Stefan, it's me." I sighed when I realized the caller was in fact my annoying ex-girlfriend, Caroline.

"Hello Caroline…um how was your summer?" I asked trying to be polite when in truth I just wanted to hang up. Caroline was a girl I dated for most of last year. Everything was going fine until I went to her room to give her the notes I borrowed from class.

_**(Flashback 5 months ago)**_

When I got to her dorm I heard two people talking. The weird thing was that I recognized that voice; it was the voice I grew up with.

"Caroline just tell me what you think." I heard Damon's muffled voice through the door

"Damon I really like Stefan, but I don't want to stop what we are doing." Caroline responded to him.

"Good, because I know my brother, us sleeping together would ruin him, he trusts you and trusts me. Which makes this all the more fun." I heard her giggle as I imagined he pulled her in for a kiss.

"But I don't want to hurt him, no one can find out. I can't imagine what he would do if he found out." It was that moment that I decided to burst in the room.

"I can imagine… because he just did."

_**(Present Time)**_

"It was fine…lonely without you. Do you think there is any way we could meet up and talk about what you heard that day in my room?"

"Caroline we've already been over this. I don't want anything to do with you this year. I am starting over, no more you and no more Damon." I harshly replied as I hung up the phone. I looked over at Tyler who had a smirk painted on his face.

"Annoying ex calling you again"

"Yeah she has been calling all summer, usually I don't pick up."

"We've all been there. Hey I just heard from Daniel there are a lot of new babes down in the courtyard. We should go," at seeing my reluctance he comments, "It will cheer you up, get your mind off of Caroline"

"Fine but only for a few minutes, I still have to pick up all my stuff and unpack"

"Aw come on man, we have all year for that." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my jacket and left the room after Tyler.

The courtyard was more busy than usual, but I guess I understand because people were seeing each other after months of being away; all the while meeting new people.

I was standing with a group of my friends from last year when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see that it was Lexi, my best friend. I started to walk over there when I noticed a girl beside her. She had chocolate brown hair, olive skin and a picture perfect smile. I was taken aback by her beauty. Her beauty wasn't the kind of beauty you see every day. She was naturally beautiful. When I finally reached them I grabbed her hand and introduced myself.

_**(Elena's POV)**_

"That's Stefan Salvatore." I heard Lexi say.

"Who, what, where?" I asked taking my eyes away from him, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, come on I saw you staring. Well I guess it's a good thing that he is my best friend. Hey Stefan come here." When I heard her call him over I got really nervous.

"Oh my god, Lexi what are you doing." I say just before he was within ear shot.

"Stef, I want you to meet my new roommate that isn't horrible."

He reached his hand to mine and said "Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore. It's nice to meet you."

When his hand touched mine I felt a spark. Which I know sounds really cliché, but it is true. It took a second for me to reply because I was so nervous.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert." I said with a smile looking into his beautiful green eyes. He smiled back.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to get going. Bye Lex." He said. He then reached for my hand and kissed it and said "Goodbye Elena Gilbert." He turned around and walked back to the group of people he was talking to before.

"Bye Stef see you later!" Lexi said as her usual bubbly self

"Lexi what did you do that for!" I demanded after turning bright red with embarrassment

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about! Why did you call him over here?"

"Because he is my best friend and I wanted you to meet him."

"Well I wish I would've met him when I was looking better."

"Oh my god! You totally like him." She squealed

"What! No! I have a boyfriend. Oh my god, Matt. I have to go call him. I will see you later. Bye!" I said and ran away.

When I got back to the dorm room I laid down on my bed and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Matt's number in my cell phone. It took three rings for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt." I said in a happy tone.

"Elena? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is I said that I would call you when I got settled in."

"Oh yeah how is Seattle? Do you like your roommate?"

"I haven't really been able to see the city, but I am sure it is wonderful. Oh and my roommate her name is Lexi Branson. She is absolutely amazing."

"That's good. Hey Elena I have to go to work. I love you."

"Bye Matt. I will call you later." I hung up the phone and started to realize that I didn't even really know Matt anymore. Everything we ever had kind of fizzled out after Rebekah died and I became withdrawn. He was just always there for me, the shoulder to cry on, did I even really love him anymore?

_*****Author's Note*****_

_**Hey everyone, it's Jocelyn and Julie. We just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing our story. We will try to update at least once a week, probably on the weekend. Although, we might get a great idea that we have to right down, so we will. Keep reading and reviewing. If you have any suggestions of where our story should go just let us know. ENJOY! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

__It had been a week since I met Stefan, for some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind. I didn't dare tell Lexi, afraid that she would tell him. It bothered me that I even thought about him like that; I mean I had Matt back home. Sweet Matt who had always been there for me, who said he loved me over and over. I couldn't even bring myself to call him more than twice this week. He has to know something is wrong with me. Maybe I should break it off with him, I don't think I am in love with him any more. On the bright side today is the day class starts.

"Hey are you ready? Do you know where to go? Do you want me to go with you? Do you have…?" My roommate spouted out

"Lexi chill. We have been over this like ten times. If I don't have everything and know where to go by now, I never will." I told her calmly

"I know it's just that I am nervous for you, I really want you to succeed." She proudly told me grabbing me into a big hug.

"And I will, IF you let me go…now" I told her while gently removing her arms from around me. I quickly left the room with her smiling at me from behind.

Lexi was one of the few lucky sophmores who had this morning off. She claims it was because she registered right when we could, but I think she always gets what she wants because everyone loves her.

Walking into the World Writing classroom was like waking up into a new world. The fact that I was actually in college, and going to school, sunk in when I saw where I would be spending every other morning for an hour and a half. The classroom was huge with students already milling around even though we had another ten minutes until class. The students were a mixture of everything from jocks to nerds, I loved it, I knew that somewhere in the crowd I could find a place for me.

I was interrupted from my internal monologue when a cheery voice said, "Hello, you must be a freshman. I'm Caroline and this is Vikki we're sophomores." I looked over to the beautiful blonde behind me. She has a big smile on her face, so she looks nice, but there is something about her that makes me think she is a little stuck up. Beside her is a brunette who has the same qualities about her.

"Umm…Yeah. I'm Elena. How did you know I am a freshman?" I asked cautiously.

"Well two reasons; one, I haven't seen you before and, I know everyone, but the main reason is you look lost. In my experiences most freshman tend to look lost on their first day." Caroline replied.

"Well that makes since. Were you lost in your first day?"

"Not really, but I think it is just because I knew people from here" Ah there was that little bit of stuck up ness I thought I saw.

"Well that is good for you then" I said all awkwardly

"Do you want to sit with us" Her friend Vikki asked. Thankfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure that would be great" I asked thankful I wouldn't have to sit alone in the back of the room.

"Great well we tend to like to sit in the back of the class. Professor Hill tends to favor girls if you know what I mean" Caroline fake whispered to me.

"Well then good thing I met you two" Just then Professor Hill walked in. I have to admit that he did look a little creepy. And just like that we started class.

The class was just like I assumed all the other classes would be like for the first few days, it was mostly just going over the syllabus and telling us what we were expected to already know. When Caroline, Vikki, and I were all walking out of class they told me they usually go out for coffee or a snack to wake them up. Since I had nothing better to do for two hours I agreed to go with them.

The café we went to was really cute and on campus. Apparently a lot of students hang out there after class to do homework or just catch up with kids. It was great in the winter because of all the rain; it was always warm and serving fresh Seattle coffee. There were two stories of the eclectic café. Along the edges of the poster filled gold beige walls were random styles of lounge seating: couches, chairs, and even a few beanbags. In the middle were about two-dozen tables with different chairs surrounding them. In the far corner was the round bar where they made the coffee and other drinks. Even though nothing matched, everything worked. Caroline told me that upstairs there were another two-dozen tables and some computers for everyone to use.

After ordering a classic hot chocolate we all sit down on a group of fancy chairs to discuss our class.

"I think it will be easy" Vikki interjects

"I don't know, writhing has always been easier for you then me" Caroline pouted.

"Either way I think we will all have harder classes to worry over." I put in hoping they wouldn't disagree.

"Yeah like math, I swear that class sucks the life out of me" Caroline retorted with a completely serious face. I had just started to laugh when Vikki cracked up laughing so hard her coffee came out of her nose and went all over my face and top.

"Oh my god Elena, I am so sorry!" She started to say while trying to wipe me off with her one napkin. Caroline had stopped and was watching us with her mouth dropped open.

"Oh…Um… Vikki it's fine. Um I am just going to go to the bathroom to clean up." I said mortified as I started to get up and walk away. Once in the bathroom I cleaned up what I could of my face, then buttoned my sweater to cover the splashes of coffee on it. I then started to think about what had just happened and wanted to cry, the probably never wanted to speak to me again. At the same time it wasn't me spit on one of them, maybe they will just forget it ever happened…or not. I left the bathroom only a little bit less embarrassed than before. As I was making my way back to the table I bumped into someone. But not just someone, I bumped into the pure muscle of the guy I hadn't been able to stop thinking of, Stefan.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" I spouted as I looked up into his green eyes, the same eyes I could get lost into forever. Wait why did I just think that? I don't feel like that! Do I?

"It's fine, no harm done, Elena, right?" He asked in his smooth, deep voice

"Yeah that's me. I am surprised you remembered someone like me. " I said, then blushed like crazy. Why did I just say that?

"Yeah Lexi talks about you all the time, I kind of can't forget." Of course that's why he remembers. If it is even possible I blushed harder. "Not that I could forget you on your own I mean you are very pretty, I always remember pretty girls." I had no idea what to say to that. I don't think he did either because he started to blush then too. "Okay that came out wrong. Basically I don't think anyone could forget you Elena." He said now almost as red as I was.

"It's fine I understood what you meant. It was good seeing you Stefan. I will tell Lexi you say hi." I stated with a simile.

"Yeah please do. It was nice seeing you too Elena. Bye" He told me with a heart-stopping smile. We both made our ways back to where our groups were.

"Do you know Stefan" Caroline said with an obviously fake smile

"Not really that was only the second time we've met each other."

"How did you meet him" Caroline demanded

"My roommate is his friend"

"Who is your roommate?"

"Lexi" I answered wondering what was with all the questions. Then I had a thought, "Oh! Are you and him a thing?" Hoping she would say no.

"Yes! Well kind of, we are on a…break…but don't worry we will get back together, and soon" Caroline stated confidently.

_*****Author's Note*****_

_**Hey! Keep reading, reviewing, and following! Thanks, and ENJOY! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I was sitting in my very boring algebra class when Caroline slipped a pink envelope on my desk. It looked like an invitation. I couldn't open it because I got the feeling my teacher was staring at me. Mrs. Burch, she was an old grumpy lady who was always so serious. When she turned her back to the class to write something on the board I quickly ripped open the envelope and looked at the envelope.

_You are cordially invited to the Delta Gamma sorority party. The party is at 8:00 tonight at the Delta Gamma house. Alcohol will be provided. Show up and be cool. _

_ Love, Caroline_

I looked up and stared around the room to see if Caroline was staring at me. She wasn't, but someone else was. Stefan was staring straight at me holding up his invitation and mouthed "Are you going?" I looked back at him and shrugged. He also mouthed "Meet me after class." As he pointed to the door. As soon as he turned to face the front of the class Mrs. Burch said "That's all we have time for today, check the website and see what your assignment is."

I packed up all my stuff and rushed out of the classroom. When I got out of the threshold of the door I looked left and right and saw Stefan leaning up against the wall down the hall. I walked over to him brushing my fingers through my hair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked checking him out a little bit.

"I wanted to know if you were going to that party. I didn't get much from that cute little shrug you gave me."

It took me a few seconds to answer partly because I didn't know if I was going to the party and partly because I was still wondering if I heard him right when he called my shrug cute. "Um… I don't know, parties aren't really my thing" I said biting my lip.

"There not really my thing either, I just thought that it would be fun to go to if you were there with me."

I responded with "Mr. Salvatore are you asking me to go to a party with you?"

"Yeah I guess I am." He said confidently.

I was about to say yes until I remember what Caroline said "Wait, I thought you were dating Caroline."

"I dated her last year until some things came up. We haven't really talked in months."

"Oh that is not what Caroline said at the café the other day." I said surprised.

"What did she say?" He said obviously confused.

"She said that you guys were on a break, but were getting together very soon."

"Elena, I promise that is not true. At the end of the year last year Caroline hurt me very badly. Even if I wanted to be with her again I couldn't. Do you believe me?"

"Yeah I do."

"So is that a yes you will go with me?"

"Yes, Stefan I will go to the party with you."

"Great! I will see you later." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

I turned the opposite way with the biggest smile on my face. When I exited the building so I could walk back to my dorm my phone started to ring. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It said Matt. I sighed heavily and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena."

"Hi Matt. How is everything going?" I asked.

"Good, but I miss you a lot."

My heart broke when he said that. I know what I have to do. It's not that I don't care about Matt it's just that I don't feel the same way anymore. When I got to my room I said "Matt, we need to talk."

"About what Lena?" he said confused.

"Matt, it is so hard being away from you and I miss you too but it's not working. I am here trying to find myself but I can't find myself if I still have part of my past in my life. Maybe one day we can revisit the idea of us being together."

"What are you trying to say?" he said almost in a shout.

"Matt we need to take a break."

"No, no, no, Elena I love you. You can't do this to me!"

"Matt I have to go. I am so sorry." I said hanging up.

I shut my phone and lay on my bed. A few hours later I felt someone nudging me. I awoke to Lexi in my face. "Can I help you?" I asked sleepily.

"Um…yeah. Since when are you dating my best friend?"

"I am not dating him. I am just going to a party with him."

"Well that is not what everyone else is saying."

"What do you mean everyone?" I asked as I sat up.

"Dude the whole school is talking about it. Hot jock asks innocent freshmen to party." She said in a monotone voice.

"Oh god." I said burying my face into my pillow.

She giggled. "Come on we got to get you not looking so innocent for this party." She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards her closet. Several hours later I was party ready.

"Oh my god!" Lexi said as I walked out of the closet. "You look hot."

I was wearing a scarlet red dress that had a flower pattern on the top and flowed out at the bottom. I was wearing black wedges and silver jewelry to match. Lexi got up from her bed and said "Let's go." She was wearing a tight silver dress and black accessories.

As we walked down the stairs and out into the plaza I saw Stefan standing waiting for me. As soon as he saw me his mouth dropped open. "Wow! Elena you look so beautiful."

I said with a blush "Thanks, and you don't look too bad yourself."

"Awe!" Lexi squealed. "You guys are so cute!"

"Oh stop it." Stefan said putting his arm around my waist. It was weird, but felt normal at the same time. I didn't flinch or anything. It was like our bodies were made for each other. We started the couple of blocks that were separating us from this party. Stefan slowly moved his hand from my waist to my hand and entwined our fingers together. I looked at him and smiled.

When we finally reached the house we walked up the sidewalk and could hear music blasting. Lexi was already inside when Stefan looked at me and said "Are you ready?"

"Yes" I said as we walked into the house. We were greeted by a bunch of blonde hair blue eyed girls pink dresses. We walked around the house Stefan stopping every few seconds to say hi to someone and introduce me to them. I have to say Stefan is quite the gentlemen. We reached the kitchen and he got us both some beer. We walked back to the main room and sat down on a couch. The house was awesome. It had new white and modern finishing's. Stefan stood up and said he was going to get another beer. I told him I was going to look around and that we would meet up in a few minutes. He nodded and started to walk away. I got up from the couch and started looking at all the pictures on the wall. They were at the past girls that have been a part of the sorority. I made my way over to the stairs and started to walk up them when I heard someone call my name.

"Elena, over here." Caroline said waving at me to go over where she was. I turned around and started walking towards her. She stood up when I got closer and gave me a hug.

"Elena, I heard you are here with Stefan, but I know that can't be true because I told you that he and I were on a break and that we would get back together, and I know you wouldn't break girl code." She said with a threatening smile.

"Actually I talked to Stefan and he said you guys were over for good. So when he asked me to come with him I said yes."

"Oh I see. Well I must say Elena I didn't know you were the kind of girl who would believe a boy over her own friend."

"Caroline I know you just as much as I know Stefan so I have every right believing who I want to believe." I said as I started to walk away. I turned back around when I heard Caroline say something.

"Elena if that is how you are going to act you can leave my party."

I looked her straight in the eye and said "gladly." I found Stefan and told him what happen and he said he would come back with me. We were walking in the cool September air when I told I was sorry about the whole party thing.

"Elena, I wasn't there to party, I was there to get to know you better."

"Thanks Stefan." I said when I reached the front of my building. We were now facing each other.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he asked.

"I wouldn't stop you." I said smiling with my eyes.

He started leaning forward to kiss me when all of the sudden we heard a car door shutting. I then heard someone say my name.

"Elena?" Matt said.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Elena?"

I heard someone say my name, so I pulled away from Stefan and looked up. I saw Matt standing there with a blue duffle bag in hand and a cab driving away. I backed farther away from Stefan and looked down at my shoes.

"Elena? What are you doing? Who is this guy?" Matt asked coming closer to Stefan and I.

"Matt. I wasn't doing anything and his name is Stefan he is a friend of mine. What are you doing here?" I asked really confused.

"After our phone call I had to come see you to change your mind."

"Elena what is he talking about? Who is he?" Stefan asked.

"He is my ex-boyfriend."

"No, Elena I am boyfriend we are just on a break." Matt said basically crying.

"Matt I am sorry, but no we are not together" I said backing away from him and closer to Stefan. I could tell was getting angry. Matt has always had a temper. One time he and I got in a fight and he got so mad, I thought he was going to hit me. He didn't of course, but when he gets mad it is scary.

"No, no, no, no, I love you Elena. We are meant to be together. We have to be together." He said grabbing my wrist. He pulled me closer to him.

"Ow, Matt you're hurting me!" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go of her!" Stefan said firmly while placing his hand on Matt's arm.

"No she is my girlfriend."

"No Matt I am not!" I screamed.

Matt wouldn't let go and his grip was getting harder. I was struggling to get out of his grip when all of the sudden he let go. When I looked around to see what had happened I saw Matt on the ground and blood coming from the side of his lip. Stefan put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I snaked my arms around his neck and held on tight. I could her Matt groaning in pain on the floor. I looked over to him and I could see he was trying to get up. Stefan noticed to, so he stepped in front of me.

"Matt, you need to leave and not come back. She does not want you here. Do you understand me?" Stefan said to him. Matt got up grabbed his duffle bag and walked away. I released a heavy sigh and found my way into Stefan's arms. I had tears dripping down my face. Stefan cupped my cheeks and asked "Elena, are you okay?"

I nodded and said "I think so." He leaned closer to me and gently pressed his lips against mine. When our lips touched it felt different than any other kiss I have ever had. Our lips molded together it was like magic. We kissed until we both need to breathe. We didn't say anything to each other, he just grabbed my hand and led me to my room. Once we got inside he sat on the chair in the corner while I went into the closet to change. I came back out wearing my pink pajama shorts and matching tank top. I walked over to my bed and got in. I turned on my side so I was facing him. I patted my bed so he would come lay with me. He got up from the chair took off his shoes and climbed in next to me. He turned on his side so he was facing me. We laid there looking at each for a while, we didn't talk we just laid there in silence. It wasn't awkward silence though; it was like we both had a mutual understanding that we didn't need words to connect to one another. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to Stefan slow and steady breathing. I smiled when I saw how peaceful he looked. I laid there quietly so I wouldn't wake him. About twenty minutes later Lexi came charging through the door. "Oh my god! That party last night was cra-"she didn't finish her sentence because she saw me and Stefan lying together. Stefan was definitely awaken by her screaming. "What the hell are you two doing? Oh my god you guys had sex!"

"What no we didn't. We were just laying here." I said

"Yeah right." She said as she came over and pulled the covers away. "Oh that's awkward" She said when she realized that we were fully dressed. "Ok well, why were you in bed together?"

Stefan put my hand in his hand and said "Elena had a rough night and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Well what happened? Why did you have a rough night?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I replied.

"Ok that's fine, but class is in twenty minutes, so chop chop." Lexi said.

"Fine" Stefan and I said at the same time. I walked Stefan out of the building, I didn't even notice that we were holding hands the whole time. When we reached the sidewalk outside of the building I said "Thanks for everything Stefan. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I actually enjoyed last night."

"What? Why? Last night was terrible."

"We had our first kiss."

"Oh, yeah wasn't it something like this" I said as I leaned in and kissed. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away. "Okay we have to stop, because if we don't we will be late for class."

"Fine, but will I get to see you tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe, if you are good." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back inside. I walked back up to my dorm and got ready for class.

My two hour biology class went by so fast probably because all I was thinking about was Stefan and our kiss. I walked out of the classroom and saw Stefan standing waiting for me. I walked over to him and he put me in his embrace. "Hi" I said.

"Hello." He said planting a kiss on my lips. "How was class?"

"Boring."

"That sucks, but hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight?"

"Yeah where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He said giving me one last kiss, then walking away.

"Okay, bye!" I yelled to him. He just waved. I went to the café to get a hot chocolate.

"Hello what do you want to order?" the cashier asked me.

"Can I have a hot chocolate please?"

"Sure, that will be $3.95." I handed her the money and waited a few minutes until my hot chocolate was ready. When I was waiting I saw Caroline, she didn't say hi to me she just gave me a nasty look and kept walking. I got my hot chocolate and started walking to my dorm. When I finally reached my room and walked into it I saw Lexi laying on the bed painting her nails.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, just hanging out. How about you?"

"Well, I have to get ready for my date." I said smiling.

"Oh my god! Is it with Stefan?"

"Of course it is with Stefan, but the thing is I don't know what to wear. He wouldn't tell me what we are doing." I said looking through my closet.

"Knowing Stefan you are probably going to do something casual, so I would wear jeans and a nice shirt."

"Okay" I said walking into my closet to pick something out. Ten minutes later I came out wearing tight skinny jeans and a blue flowered tank top. My hair was straightened and I had on very little makeup. It looked like Lexi had left. I had two hours until I had to meet Stefan so I decided to work on my writing assignment. I had to write an essay about an event that has made me the person I am today. I couldn't figure out one event that has made me who I am, I think that that everything that has ever happen to me has molded me in some way. I wrote my paper about the many things that have made me who I am today. I had about forty-five minutes left so I decided to call Bonnie. It took her three rings to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bon it's me Elena."

"Oh my god Elena, I haven't talked to you in so long. I thought you forgot about me."

"Bonnie, I could never forget about you. I have just been really busy lately and haven't had much time to call."

"You had enough time to call and break up with Matt."

"Yeah , about that I just couldn't handle it anymore. I met a new boy and I started to get really strong feelings and I couldn't act on those feelings when I still had Matt. Is he mad?"

"He won't leave his room Elena. You broke his heart. Just so you can have a new boy toy."

"He is not my boy toy Bonnie. I really like him and I am actually going on a date with him tonight. I don't need this from you Bonnie. I am going to go, I'll talk to you later." I hung up on her and sighed. I can't believe she thinks that I would have a boy toy. Whatever I am just going to forget about what she said and have a good time on my date.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

__I was waiting by the door ready for Stefan to pick me up. Even though I said I wouldn't be upset by Bonnie's phone call… I kind of still was. Who was she to get mad at me; she knew Matt and I weren't as close as we once were. We had talked about it only a few weeks ago.

"YO earth to Elena!" Lexi pulled me out of my inner thought.

"What!" I exclaimed almost too loud.

"I have called your name like five times. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, just thinking about Bonnie." I said in a sad voice

"Just forget about that for tonight! You can overthink it in the morning. All I know is she hasn't seen you with Stefan like I have…Besides I think you are going to need a sweater for tonight so go pick one out." She told me like a caring mom type, if that could be associated with Lexi.

"Yeah your right," I say as I head over to my closet and pick out my navy quarter length sleeve sweater "WAIT! Do you know where we are going?"

"Nooooo?" Clearly lying.

"Lexi! Tell Me! My future life, for the night, depends on this!" I shouted to her.

"Too bad. It's supposed to be a surprise." She said completely calm. I stalked over to her.

"Lexi if you don't tell me right now I WILL take you favorite…" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Lexi and I froze; our heads turned toward the door. Lexi calmly walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Stef…" Lexi said as if nothing had just happened.

"Lexi…" Stefan said with the smile I was already half way in love with. It was at that second I got my first good look at him. He was wearing jeans and a dark green T-Shirt. I swear those jeans were my new favorite; they fit him perfectly, and the shirt clung to his chest and really brought out his beautiful green eyes. He looked around Lexi and those very eyes locked onto mine, "Elena…" Somehow when he talked to me his voice was even deeper and sexier than ever before. Lexi sensing it was her time to leave moved to the side as I walked forward to greet him.

"Stefan" I was at a lost for words. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he leaned close to me and kissed me on the cheek. I was tempted to move my head to meet his lips, but decided not to because of Lexi.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he took my hand pulling me into the hallway.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I asked trying to act all innocent.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" He told me as he bent down and lightly kissed my nose. I smiled willing to go along with anything he said.

Sitting in the car twenty minutes later I was starting to get antsy. Stefan, who was driving, looked so relaxed and in control. I sat there looking like I was completely okay with not knowing where we were going, but on the inside I was jumping with nerves, "Stefan are we almost there?" I asked shyly, not wanting him to get annoyed with me on our first date. Thankfully he laughed.

"Yeah, give it five minutes." He smiled over to me.

Those five minutes took forever. When Stefan finally pulled over it looked like we were in the middle of an empty forest, "Your not taking me out here to murder me right?"

"Yeah Elena I am going to murder you." He said with a downright sexy smirk. I found myself smiling back. He got out of the car and went around to open the door for me, so chivalrous. Once he helped me out he, while holding my hand, went and opened the trunk. Inside was a picnic basket and blanket. I swooned. After gathering the ingredients to a perfect first date he led us to a little trail.

Everything was so beautiful, the setting sun was hitting the branches at such an angle that all the plants near by came to life, full of color. The trail ended in a meadow. It was big and open, but at the same time it was private and inviting. It screamed Stefan, "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah I came here last year when I was going through some hard times."

"I am sorry." Not wanting to put a damper on the evening.

"It's fine I am over it. I also know this is a little cliché, but I figured there is no better way to win over a girl than the perfect first date. I also have never brought a girl here." He told me as a little blush swept across his face.

"Don't worry, I think it is amazing."

"So did I?"

"Did you what?"

"Win you over?"

"Ummmm…Yeah, I think you really did." A smile breaking out on my blushing face.

"Good" His smile broadening as he pulled me into a light kiss. When he pulled away he walked over to the center of the meadow and laid the blanket over the lightly wet grass.

We were sitting side-by-side my knee and shoulder brushing his, eating the sandwiches he made for us.

"What made you pick Washington" Stefan asked me suddenly

"Well, I just had to get away from everything in Mystic Falls and this offered the best option." I answered after a short pause.

"What did you want to get away from?" He asked looking into my eyes. I looked away not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes.

"Umm just stuff you know." I rushed out wanting to conversation to end, "Are you going to eat that." Pointing to his strawberry that was left on his plate. I froze when I felt his hand on my chin. He pulled my face up to his so I could look into his eyes.

"Elena, you don't have to answer. I didn't mean to pry." Searching my eyes for something.

"It's fine you didn't know." I whispered when I realized that he was only a few inches away. He closed the gap between us and kissed me softly on the lips.

I was startled when he pulled back a few seconds later and asked, "You know what I hate about Washington?" I didn't know what to say; my face probably showed just that because he started to laugh and finished, "The rain" Me having no idea what he meant I looked at him like was crazy. Until I felt the first drop hit my nose. At that I started to laugh, only on our date would it start to rain. Stefan laughed with me, until he pulled me in for another kiss. This one lasted more than a few minutes; the rain washing away all the previous conversation. All I could focus was Stefan and the sensation of his lips on mine.

_*****Author's Note*****_

_**Hey this is Julie and Jocelyn. We are so sorry that the updates haven't been consistent…but we are trying. Thank you for following is and reviewing. Please don't stop. ENJOY!**_


End file.
